Transformers: Second Chances
by Foreign Nebula
Summary: What would you do if offered the chance to change it all? What would you do if Primus himself ordered you to protect the AllSpark from getting destroyed? This is the story of three siblings, thrown into a world not their own, all in the name of saving Cybertron and planet Earth from a fate worse than death.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers. I own the plot and Charlie. If this fic has any resemblance to any other fic that is floating around out here, please let me know.

Enjoy!

_**Second Chances**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

He hated the fact that he was stuck in class with these jocks, the ones that thought they were cool but weren't. The only upside, he thought, was that he shared most of his subjects with the object of his desires: Mikaela Banes.

"Mr Witwicky?"

Snapping to attention, Sam looked up, forgetting for a few seconds that he was supposed to be giving a presentation to the class around him.

God how he hated to stand in front of these jerks and talk about stuff they didn't care about. He would have been better off talking to brick walls – at least they didn't demean or ridicule him when ever he opened his mouth. And speaking of his mouth, when ever he got nervous, it was his pie-hole that got him in to copious amounts of trouble, from class-mates and teachers alike.

"Some time today, Mr Witwicky."

Looking up at his history teacher, Sam gave a weak smile and stood up, picking up his backpack and trudging to the front of the class. He gave his teacher another look when he arrived at her desk, a sense of doom settling on his shoulders.

The young woman that had taken over the class as a substitute for the day, was none other than Charlotte Avery, his new next door neighbour. She looked at him with a smile and indicated for him to start his presentation, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Uh, thanks, Char-" Sam froze mid-sentence, his face heating up when he realised his slip-up. If anyone found out that the new sub (and from what he had heard some of the jocks saying about her made him want to gag) was his neighbour, he would never hear the end of it. "I mean, Miss Avery." He finally managed to mumble and focused on getting through his presentation in one piece.

Behind him at her desk, Charlie smiled at the antics of the boy, knowing that her surprise presence in his history class had thrown him for a loop. She leaned back in her chair, watching as he stumbled through his presentation, shaking her head when the jocks of the class started laughing at the sextant that Sam had held up while explained its use in history. "Keep that up, Mr DeMarco, and you'll be providing me with a ten page essay about the different types of tools ancient explorers used due by Monday." She shot to the boy who had started the commotion first, smirking when he settled back in his seat and shot her a glare, all the while mumbling under his breath.

She watched as Sam cleared his throat and continued on, explaining about his great-grandfather and the remarkable things that he had encountered while he was exploring the world and then his eventual spiral in to dementia. His story had just started to get slightly interesting when the bell went off, and a rush of bodies started to make their way out the door. "Those that didn't get time to do their presentation, will be presenting on Monday! Homework is on the board!" she shouted over the din that her students were making, watching as some of the better students jotted down the required pages to read.

"D'you want a real, genuine telescope?"

Charlie turned to see Sam grab a passing kid by the sleeve of his shirt, holding up the old telescope to his nose. She shook her head and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving the younger teen a look. "You sound like a crack dealer, Mr Witwicky," she said in a stern voice, her eyes going to the teen that Sam had taken hold of, "Of you go Mr Bay."

The teen shot Sam a strange look before all but bolting out of the door, being one of the last students beside Sam to leave.

"Selling things in my class, Sam?" Charlie finally said when all the other students had trickled out of the doors, "I would say I'm disappointed," she stated, moving back to her desk and organising her papers. "But I know how much you need the money." She watched as Sam sighed and picked up his backpack that he had abandoned on the floor.

"Yeah, well Dad's being a real tight-ass about everything." He mumbled, shoving everything in his bag. He reached for the glasses case that he had left for last, when a small, feminine hand stopped him. He looked up at Charlie, watching as she held the case gently in one hand and opened it with the other. Her brown eyes widening when she pulled out the old glasses and held them up to the light, tilting it this way and that, the sun catching the cracks and chips in the lenses, sending sun-spots dancing in his eyes. "It's more about the grades than anything else."

Charlie snapped out of her slight daze, her eyes landing on the glasses resting in her hand. "Well, I can say that I would happily give you an A-plus, but you've lowered that score to an A for trying to hock things to your fellow students during your presentation." She grinned at the stunned look on his face, sliding the glasses back in to their case and closing the lid with a snap.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"I'll also buy these glasses from you too." She added, placing the case on the table and opening the top draw in her desk to get her purse out.

Behind her, she could hear Sam spluttering. "You don't have to, I mean," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, that's great," he finished lamely, his voice going steadily higher with his nervousness.

Charlie turned around with a twenty dollar bill in her hand and handed it to him, smiling at the absolutely stunned look on his face. "I talked to your dad this morning about the glasses and he said he would give them to me for free, but I would feel better if I paid for them. I know that you've asked for a higher price, but considering I did just give you an A, I do think that it is quiet fair."

Sam stared at her dumbly, the fact that she had given him an A grade with little prompting still ringing around in his head. "Uh," he said stupidly, causing Charlie to laugh at him.

"I think that you have a ride to catch, don't you?" Charlie said with a grin, pushing on his shoulder to get him moving. "I know I need to get going too." She turned and picked up her purse, sliding her new glasses inside and then gathered the pile of papers that were on top of the desk. "We have a busy weekend ahead of us."

They walked in silence down the now mostly-empty corridors and halls of the school before they arrived at the front doors. Charlie went to say goodbye when she was given a quick hug by the younger boy, the shock causing a blush to appear on her cheeks. "Sam?"

He pulled away and grinned at her. "Thanks," he said, a blush staining his own cheeks, "You have no idea what it means to me."

Charlie was silent, nodding mutely as he gave a small wave and jogged out of the open doors, down the steps and across the lawn to where his father was waiting for him in his car. She watched them drive away, a small frown appearing between her eyebrows as she turned and headed down the corridor that lead towards the teachers car park, her heels clicking against the linoleum behind her.

She exited the building, one hand clutching the stack of papers to her chest while the other played with the green stone pendant that hung around her neck. A niggling thought had popped into her head, wondering if what she had done would make a lick of difference to the outcome she hoped to achieve.

She had the glasses now, but would it be enough to stop the inevitable from happening?


	2. Chapter 1: The Dealership

**_Transformers: Second Chances_**

**Summary**: What would you do if offered the chance to change it all? What would you do if Primus himself ordered you to protect the AllSpark from getting destroyed? This is the story of three siblings, thrown into a world not their own, all in the name of saving Cybertron and planet Earth from a fate worse than death.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction, now would I? I own Marcus, Hayley and Charlotte (Charlie) Drake, some of the plot and anything that you haven't heard of before. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about this.

_**CHAPTER 1: The Dealership**_

The day had grown long, and the hour was late when Bumblebee finally spotted the human that he had been searching for. The young boy was standing with his father in the parking lot of some kind of car dealership (he had been on Earth for several years after all) and knew that if he didn't act now, then his chance would surely slip by him.

Regardless of the traffic behind him, Bumblebee quickly made a U-turn and drove around to the back of the lot, his scanners open for any Decepticon activity. He knew deep in his spark that he wasn't the only Cybertronian on the planet, having picked up several signatures making planet-fall over the years, but he had never, not once in his several years on the backwater planet, encountered any of his kind.

There were several humans nearby, not including the slightly disturbing man in the clown costume, two of which seemed to be in a heated discussion as they stepped out of a beat up old station wagon. As he drove passed them to make his way onto the lot, they instantly stopped, their eyes growing wide as they spotted him. They stared at him, wonder and excitement lightening the human males face, while the female beside him frowned and reached into her pocket for something.

He ignored them, quickly driving onto the dusty, sandy gravel of the dealership lot. Parking himself firmly between two cars (he really couldn't give a petro-rabbits aft what make and models they were) and waited.

Bumblebee watched as the human boy he had spent years scouting for, finally approached the salesman with his father. He listened with half an audio, waiting impatiently for the boy to notice him or _something_, when he was jolted back to reality when a human slid into his interior.

A delicate hand was running over his dashboard almost reverently, a quiet sigh escaping from lips that he could sense belonged to a female human. Turning his sensors to his interior, he was slightly surprised to see the female human from before, stroking his leather seats and then the steering wheel with something close to melancholy. "You don't know me," she whispered quickly, blinking watery chocolate eyes suddenly and almost exploding into action. She reached into the pocket of her dark jeans and pulled out a black cell-phone with a red holographic sticker on the back cover.

For a second he felt his air-intakes freeze and his spark skip a beat.

On the back of the cell phone was his emblem, the _Autobot emblem_, glinting in the light from the slowly setting sun.

The human reached over to the passenger-side glove compartment and opened it. Bumblebee was too much in shock to even think about keeping it closed. "I know that your designation is Bumblebee, and that you are here to keep Sam Witwicky safe from the Decepticons." She quickly slid the cellphone inside, shoving his 'paperwork' to the side to do so. Shutting the glove compartment gently, she gave another sigh, the breath escaping from her pale lips.

Bumblebee fumbled for a response, his radio flipping on. "_How do you... Know... Hi! My Name is-" _he stopped there, watching wearily as the female rubbed her temples in agitation. The movement caused the sleeve of her shirt to ride up, giving him a glimpse of a dark tattoo. He couldn't make it out, but he could have sworn that he saw Cybertronian writing across her white skin.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time. My name is Hayley and I've been sent here to help you." She quickly glanced out the front windshield, cursing softly in a different Earth language. "I've left you my cell phone which is really important for you to remember. When Optimus and the other Autobots make planet-fall, I need you to use the cell and contact me. If you don't do that, then all of this has been a waste and the AllSpark will be destroyed."

His processor was whirling overtime. How did this little human _femme_ know so much about him and his comrades? And what was that that she said about the AllSpark? "_I want the truth, and nothing but the truth!"_ his radio suddenly blared, causing every head in the dealership to swivel in their direction. He wanted the answers that this human had and he would be damned if he didn't get them.

"You can't handle the truth!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Her chocolate eyes were glaring at his steering wheel, right where his silver emblem was emblazoned. "You will have your answers soon enough. All I _can_ tell you is that Barricade is after Sam and it's your job to protect him." She shimmied to the passenger side of the car and quickly climbed out through the window. She hopped on to the ground and gave him a small smile, glancing quickly to the dark skinned salesman and the two Witwicky's to see that they were giving her strange looks. She rolled her eyes and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "Just remember what I said, Bumblebee," she said in a low voice for the other humans not to hear, "As soon as you get into contact with Optimus, you _must _contact me. The future of Cybertron depends on it."

As quick as the whole ordeal had begun, it was over, leaving Bumblebee feeling as if he had just been hit by a combination of Ironhide's cannon rounds, and Ratchet's flying wrenches. His sensors watched as the strange, and startling, female ran out of the lot, disappearing into the station wagon. Not a second later, the old car revved its engine and spun out from its parking spot, before disappearing out onto the open road.

Bumblebee was tempted to chase after her, but her words came back to him suddenly in full force. If Barricade was after the human boy, Sam Witwicky, then he was the only line of defence for the human. He knew how much of a terrifying threat the Decepticon could be, and with the knowledge that he could prevent Barricade from getting to Witwicky, then he would stay.

But the question still remained.

Was this human, this _Hayley_, a friend, or foe?


	3. Chapter 2: Barricade

_**Chapter 2: Barricade**_

One day.

One stinking day he had that car and it had turned out to be Satan's Camero. And would anyone believe him? _No!_

Sam Witwicky was now car-_less_ (like he'd actually want the car back _now_! And not only that, when his dad had found out the car was missing, he wasn't too thrilled. Especially after parting with the two grand that Ron could have used to help make the garden look nicer) **and** he had a criminal record.

Oh, but that wasn't the icing on the cake, nope, not by a _loooong _shot.

_His car was a freaking ROBOT! _

Running a hand tiredly through his dark hair, he flopped onto his bed and groaned out dejectedly. He shook his head when he thought back to seeing the Camero, his brand new second-hand car _transforming _into that big-ass robot and shining that spotlight (he had absolutely no idea _what_ it was doing, but he wasn't too thrilled about it). He couldn't think about that now. His (_ROBOT!_) car was gone, so that only left him to worry about his grades and focus on getting into collage...

Who was he kidding? He wouldn't get in to a collage far, _far_ away with the grades that he was getting, and also his father wasn't too happy about paying the tuition fees. Looks like the honour of a Witwicky going to collage would have to go to one of his children.

He paused, running a hand over his eyes. _Yeah right,_ he thought darkly, _ that's only if a girl would even look at me twice_.

Mikaela had been a nice surprise though. Granted, his line on being '_more than meets the eye'_ was beyond corny, but she had seemed to like it. He honestly never would have pegged her to be the grease-monkey type, especially when she was always so immaculately dressed and hanging out with the jocks and cheerleaders.

As Miles had so eloquently said it, she was more of a Jock's concubine than a chick who would know more about cars than the average middle-aged man.

Groaning in frustration, he jumped up from his bed. His parents were out for the day, no doubt calming themselves down after finding out that their son was now a criminal, and he had the entire house to himself. He was too wired to sleep, staying awake with the help of the horrible coffee the police officers had gotten for him while he waited for his father to show up at the police station, and then having to repeat his story to the detectives. He had slept for twenty minutes in the car on the way home before his father had slammed on the brakes and he had smacked against his seatbelt.

Needless to say he knew his father was pissed off.

He was only listening with half an ear to what the news was saying, the music playing on his stereo iPod catching his attention more. Looking around his room, he looked at the time. It was just passed three in the afternoon, and it was then that he realised that he hadn't had anything to eat since dinner the previous night (and the stale doughnut of questionable origin at the police station). Looking down at himself, he frowned.

Might as well go over to Miles' house and see what he was up to.

Ten minutes later, he was showered, dressed and heading down to the kitchen for something to eat. He flipped his Strokes tee-shirt over his shoulder, glancing to Mojo as he passed by the Chihuahua that was sitting comfortably on the stool. '_Mom still hasn't taken the damn collar off._' He thought darkly. "Hey, Mo. Mojo, Mojo." He muttered under his breath, opening the fridge and grabbing the container of orange juice. He moved around the kitchen, unscrewing the lid when the dog started to bark.

"Stop with the barking Mojo, please? It's too early." Looking out the window, he could have sworn that his heart had stopped.

The Camero rolled onto the grass outside of the window, revving it's engine.

Jumping back from the window, he dropped the orange juice and sprinted out of the room, snatching up the still barking dog and disappearing around the corner, into the hall. With one hand holding onto the wriggling animal, he grabbed the cordless home phone and hit speed-dial eight, almost crowing in relief when the line was picked up on the third ring.

"Miles! Miles! Listen to me! Listen to me!" he whispered harshly, dropping Mojo to the floor when he started to move too much. "My car! It stole itself, okay?!" he glanced around the room, watching as Mojo ran back into the kitchen, no doubt heading towards the open window to bark some more.

"_What are you talkin' about, man?" _Miles' voice asked from over the line.

"Satan's Camero!" he nearly shouted, scooping up Mojo as he ran by again. "In my yard! _It's stalking me!"_ his voice rose in pitch, and if he would have been thinking rationally, he would have been embarrassed.

"_Dude, seriously, I think you need to take a holiday, man."_

Sam stopped, actually taking the phone away from his ear and staring at it incredulously. Knowing his friend wouldn't be helping him any time soon, he hung up the phone and dropped Mojo back onto the floor again. Realising that he still had his Strokes tee-shirt over one shoulder, he quickly put it on, deciding that he need to get out of the house and somewhere where Satan's Camero wouldn't be able to get to him.

Running back upstairs, he pocketed his wallet and house keys, before running back downstairs and looking around. What could help him get out of the house as fast as possible and get him to places where the Camero couldn't follow?

His bike came to him mind, but then he remembered that he had left it at the junk yard. Cursing silently, he remembered about the other bike that he would normally never touch with a hundred foot pole.

But this was not a normal situation, and he knew that if his mother knew what was going on, she wouldn't mind in the least.

Making his decision, he sprinted towards the door of the basement, intent on getting his mothers bike (pink, with tassels _and_ a flowery basket on the front) and getting the hell out of dodge.

Or in this case, away from the Camero.

Sitting in the front seat of the old station wagon, Markus sighed and ran a hand through his sandy tresses. Beside him sat his little sister, Hayley, glaring heatedly at the small screen in her hands. "Is it show time yet?" he asked for the fifth time that hour, watching with a grin as her glare turned to him.

"For the love of all that is holy, _NO!_" she hissed, her eyes flashing back to the screen and losing their edge. "_Now_, it's time." She muttered, sighing when the older of the two let out a whoop of delight and started the car.

The car they sat in stood quietly in a the parking-lot of Burger King, waiting patiently for events to finally start. They could see a very attractive brunette girl sitting with other people her age, most of them girls, chatting quiet happily and excitedly.

"Do you really think it's such a good idea to involve Mikaela? I mean, you know..." he let his voice trail off, shrugging his shoulders while staring at the girl.

Beside him, Hayley frowned, looking up quickly and facing her brother. "Do I really have to explain it again?" she asked quietly, almost hesitantly.

Sighing sadly, Markus hung his head. "No… You don't." He replied, his brown eyes lighting up when a familiar teenage boy whipped around the corner on a bright pink bike and promptly flipped over the handlebars... Right in front of Mikaela.

Snorting back a laugh, Markus gently threw the car in reverse, watching as Sam picked himself up, muttering under his breath and taking off down the road again. Mikaela watched in bemusement before excusing herself and running to her little blue scooter.

"It's show time." He exclaimed, the dark mood forgotten as he spotted an old Camero as it drove almost casually down the road after the boy. He exited the parking-lot, one eye on the Camero further down the road and the other on Mikaela as she got onto her scooter. "What did Charlie say she was doing?" he asked suddenly, spotting a black and white police cruiser as it sped down the road and nearly ran over Mikaela.

"She didn't say, but my money is on her waiting for us at the underpass." Hayley replied, placing the tracking device down in her lap and reaching into the pocket of her jeans. She pulled out a small device and touched the screen, the face lighting up and revealing a picture that never ceased to leave a pang in her chest. Ignoring it for the urgency that was suddenly required, she unlocked the device by sweeping her finger over an arrow and touching another icon on the screen that appeared.

Glancing away from Sam and Bumblebee ahead of them, Markus frowned, spotting the iPhone in her hands. "Have you been holding onto that thing since we got here?" he asked quietly, turning a corner to head off the two that they were following.

Hayley ignored him, knowing that the iPhone hadn't even been released to the public yet. She pressed several more icons, smiling broadly when the interior of the car was filled with the ringing of a phone after she had placed it on loud speaker. Not a second later, a feminine voice answered.

"_I'm busy. What's up?"_

Markus grinned at the voice of their older sister, knowing by the tone of her voice that she was annoyed that she had been interrupted in what ever task she was doing. He turned off from the main street and picked up speed, the station wagon groaning in protest. Scowling, he muttered under his breath and turned down several back streets before pulling in to a parking lot found under one of the many over-passes. He turned the engine off and faced Hayley.

"Just wanted to let you know that Bumblebee is chasing Sam down the main street, and Barricade is following close behind. So is Mikaela. What might you be doing dearest sister?" Hayley asked, undoing her seat belt and scrambling out of the car. She glanced down at the tracking device, noticing that Bumblebee was close, therefore Sam was even closer.

"_Right now, none of your business, but if you must know, I'm trying to stop Barricade."_

Markus had just stepped out of the car when he heard what his older sister had just said. "But that would defeat the purpose of us being here!"

"_Not really. You said so yourself, Markus, that Sam gets attacked by Barricade and therefore rescued by Bumblebee. It doesn't all have to go according to plan does it?" _the voice on the other end of the line cut out for a second before returning, slightly more muffled than before. "_Besides, if Barricade finds out that Sam doesn't have the glasses anymore, then the 'Con might just kill him._"

That got Markus and Hayley to stop and stare at one another, the thought never even crossing their minds.

A yellow Camero came around the corner, cruising between the row of parked and abandoned cars.

A sudden thought hit Hayley, her jaw hanging open at the possibility.

If they could somehow get Barricade out of the way before he released Frenzy to attack Sam and Mikaela, or even offline the little glitch then their mission would be a hell of a lot simpler. There would no one to unfreeze Megatron, and the rest would be history.

Hopefully.

"In essence, you're winging it, aren't you?" Markus said suddenly, glaring at the phone in Hayley's hands and breaking the younger girls train of thought.

"_In essence, yes._" Came the simple reply. "_Just think about it: if we can distract Barricade and therefore Frenzy, then we ultimately stop them from discovering Megatron and the rest is said and done."_

Both siblings stopped, nodding their heads slightly. "It won't be easy," Hayley said softly, a hand going to the emerald gem that hung on a gold chain around her throat. "Just be careful."

There was silence on the other end for all of several seconds before there was a chuckle. "_I don't need to tell you to do the same. I'll work on trying to distract Barricade, you get to Sam and Bumblebee._"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Markus snorted derisively. "Not like we can't die or anything." He said darkly, a hand subconsciously rubbing at the long, jagged scar that cut all the way over his chest that was hidden by his plain red shirt.

"_True enough, Mark, but you know as much I do how painful it is."_

A deathly silence had descended on the two sibling as they stood side-by-side. They were lost in their thoughts, going back to a time that neither of them wanted to remember, when the piercing sounds of sirens broke their thoughts and they turned in time to see Barricade turn into the drive way of the underpass.

"_Go and do what you gotta do. I'll see you all soon enough."_ And with that the line went dead.

'_It's gotta be a dream! A really, _really_ bad dream!'_ Sam screamed in his head, running away from the freaking GIANT robot that obviously wanted to hurt him. He felt the wind suddenly knocked out of him and he went flying, landing hard on the windscreen of an abandoned car.

Breath caught in his throat, he scrambled around on the hood, his eyes riveted to the robot as it leaned over him, red eyes glaring at him. One metallic arm punched the ground, the crack of cement ringing in his ears. "It's a bad dream." He stammered, before screaming once again. "Oh GOD! Oh GOD!"

"Are you 'ladiesman217'?" the robot demanded, metallic voice reverberating around him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he snapped back, inwardly kissing his life goodbye.

"_Are you 'ladiesman217'!"_ it demanded again, getting even closer to his face than before.

Some part of Sam went numb, the shock of the past sixteen hours seeming to take their toll. He stared back at the robot, feeling his heart beating so fast in his chest that he was surprised it hadn't exploded by now. "Yeah?" he said meekly, cringing back what it started yelling, rather than talking again.

"Where is the ebay item 21153!"

"What?" came his confused reply before it was cut off by a strangled scream as the robot brought his fists down on either side of him and revved the wheels on his arms.

"Where are _the glasses!"_ the robot above him roared, rearing back with its arms above his head and ready to bring them crashing down... on him.

Screaming without thought, Sam scrambled up on to his feet and jumped off of the car, eyes wide as he landed on two teenagers that were just racing around the corner. They fell to the ground in heap, the girl taking the brunt of Sam's fall.

"Get up!" he yelled, rolling to his feel and dragging the girl to hers, ducking down as the robot behind them threw the abandoned car out of its way like a discarded toy. Determined to get away, he almost missed the matching grins on the teenagers faces as they ran along-side him, shooting looks behind them at the robot that had started to chase after them.

Sam suddenly spotted a familiar figure on a blue scooter and felt his heart leap into his throat. "_Get back!"_ he yelled, his heart reversing its course to somewhere into his stomach. As he kept running, he watched as Mikaela turned off the road and onto the underpass road, a confused look on her face. "_Go!" _he yelled again, dropping the unknown girls hand and putting on a burst of speed that he didn't know he was capable of.

As Mikaela came closer, he watched as her eyes widened when he unceremoniously tackled her off of her scooter. "Whoa!"

The two teenagers came to a slight stop next to them, wincing in sympathy when the two laying on the ground groaned in pain.

"God!" Mikaela cursed, her helmet falling off of her head. She jumped to her feet, shooting the teenage girl who tried to help her stand up a glare before pinning Sam with one. "What is your _problem_, Sam?" she wheezed, feeling the teenage girl put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

She took a second to glance at the girl, noticing that she was slightly shorter and looked to be younger than her by a year of so. Her sandy coloured hair was the same shade as the teenage boy standing behind Sam, and was pulled up into a high pony-tail. She was on the lanky side, all arms and legs with a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a deep chocolate colour, with a lighter hazel ring circling her iris. She wore dark jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt; the epitome of a tomboy in junior high. She blinked, suddenly recognising her as one of the new sophmore transfers to Tranquillity High.

What was she doing with Sam?

"Okay? There's a monster right there! It attacked me – _here it comes!_" he exclaimed in a garbled manner, pointing to the hulking robot just as it smashed two cars out of the way. He was staring at the robot, not taking in her suddenly fearful eyes and gasping breaths.

The two teens were grabbing at their shoulders to stand up and run, seeming to ignore the approaching threat. "Get up you two, the cavalry has arrived!" the boy said, tugging on Sam's arm to make him move.

"Get up and run! _You have to run!_" Sam said again, pulling on Mikaela's hands to get moving. He ignored or entirely missed the yellow Camero come barrelling towards them, and if it hadn't have been for the two teens behind them, they would most likely have ended up being pancakes on the side of the road.

Eyes wide, the four watched as the car made a spectacular u-turn, tires squealing and rubber burning before skidding to a stop in front of them. The door opened on its own, almost as if expecting them to jump in.

Well, the two teens did anyway.

Speechless, Sam watched as the boy and girl scrambled over one another to fit into the back seat, slapping each other to see who could get in first. The car seemed to vibrate suddenly, a whine emitting from the radio. "_**Not you again**__!"_ came the familiar voice of Nelson from the Simpsons.

Startled by the sentence coming from the speakers, Sam stared at the girl and the older teen boy, shocked when he realised that they were actually his next door neighbours, Hayley and Markus Avery. From what he could see, Sam saw a massive grin appear on the Hayley's face as she settled into the squashed confines of the back seat, a hand tenderly patting the driver's seat headrest. "The one and only! Missed me?" she asked with a laugh only to squeak when the Markus slapped her on the arm.

"Sam! What is that thing?" Mikaela's voice brought him back to the situation at hand, and he turned to look at the girl cringing before him.

He made his decision in a split second, helped along by the fact that the two teens were already sitting in the car and waiting for them. "You have to get in the car." She tried to protest, but he held onto her hands, squeezing reassuringly. "Get in the car."

There were tears in her eyes as she fought against him, fear glazing the blue orbs.

"Trust me. _Trust me_." He stressed, before letting go of her hands and all but springing into the car.

"_Sam!"_ Mikaela cried, not even thinking when she joined him not a second later.

The door slammed shut behind her, Sam yelling beside her while Hayley and Markus laughed almost happily in the back seat. The car drove without a human to control it, but it didn't stop it from driving expertly through the back roads of the industrial part of Tranquillity, and as they drove through a large cloud of dust, the familiar sound of a siren pierced the air about them.

Markus let out a whoop of joy as they flew down the road, only to slam against the window when the Camero turned a sharp corner. "I would say easy on the turns, but we're trying to out-run Barricade!" he said, rubbing at the bruise that he was sure would appear very soon.

Sam whirled around in his seat, his hazel eyes wide at the two of them. "You mean you _know_ what the hell that thing was?!" he nearly screamed, hanging onto the chair and hitting his head in the roof when the car hit another nasty bump. Beside him, Mikaela was having a panic attack, screaming as she pushed herself further into the front seat.

"_We're gonna die! We're gonna die_! Oh my _God_!" she screamed, turning her head to look at the police cruiser that was chasing them.

"Trust me, he's a kickass driver!" three sets of voices rang out in the car, causing the two in the front to whirl around and stare incredulously at the two in the back. The siblings just grinned at them, giving them a thumb-up. It was only when their eyes widened that both Sam and Mikaela turned back around and screamed when the glass wall seemed to appear out from nowhere.

"_Bumblebee!_" both Hayley and Markus yelled out, holding on tightly as Sam and Mikaela screamed and not two seconds later, the Camero was crashing through the multi-coloured panes of glass, skidding across the warehouse floor and crashing through several shelves that held boxes and other objects.

The car went skidding over the asphalt and rubbish, spinning by the police cruiser as it came by them. It regained its traction faster than the mustang cruiser, speeding out of the warehouse the same way it had come in and sped around the corner.

It was silent in the car for several seconds as the Camero weaved its way through the warehouse buildings, intent on losing its pursuers. All of their hearts were thudding painfully in their chests, the adrenalin causing their breaths to come out in pants.

"Bumblebee," Hayley said warning, breaking the tense atmosphere, "Don't ever do that again." She hissed, flopping back against the back seat and closing her eyes.

Sam cast her a look that spoke volumes. "_Are you insane!_" he yelled, ignoring the smack Mikaela gave him to be quieter.

Markus raised an eyebrow at both Sam and Mikaeala, crossing his arms over his chest and settling back in to his seat. "We're pretty sure we are, Sam. By the way, your cars name is Bumblebee." He added offhandedly, smirking at the bug eyed look the two were suddenly giving him.

"How-" Sam started, trying to unglue his tongue from his suddenly dry mouth, "How the hell do you know that the _hell_ is going on?!" he asked, his hazel eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Hayley snorted, following her brothers example and crossing her arms over her chest. "The same way we know Bumblebee's name. But we need to wait a couple of hours or so until the others arrive to tell you anymore."

"Others?" Mikaela asked worriedly, swallowing nervously.

Markus looked out the window and frowned, sitting a little straighter in his seat. His eyes lingered on the parked car they had passed, his eyes widening in recognition and worry. "Bumblebee, you need to hide somewhere." He said suddenly, leaning forward and scanning the road ahead of them.

The radio flared to life, flicking through stations, sorting through the words that he needed to communicate. "_**Why... Should... I**__?_" he asked.

Both Sam and Mikaela cried out in shock, scrambling away from the dashboard as they stared in shock at it.

Ignoring their antics, Markus leaned forward even further and patted the dashboard. "Because it appear that my sister had an ace up her sleeve." He answered. "You have to trust us, Bumblebee."

"_**You will remember this moment**__-"_ Bumblebee replied almost grudgingly, using a Disturbed song to convey his feelings.

"What you need to know right now, Bumblebee, is that if you fight Barricade now, you cause the catalyst for the destruction of the All Spark." Hayley said quietly, rubbing the leather of the seat next to her.

Almost screeching to a halt, Bumblebee turned his sensors inside and saw the look of regret on the young humans faces. Something in his spark was telling him to at least listen to their words, if not trust them completely. Hayley had been right about Barricade after all. Nevertheless, it was his skills as a scout, that were telling him to listen to the siblings.

Confused, Sam looked to Mikaela to see if she understood what was going on. Seeing the same look on her face that was no doubt on his own, Sam turned and looked at Markus, his eyes widening when a thought dawned on him. "Your sister? You mean Charlie is in on it too?"

Hayley grinned beside Markus and nodded her head, watching as Sam slammed a hand to his forehead.

"Wait, Charlie?" Mikaela asked confused.

"You know her as Miss Avery, the new substitute teacher we had for history last Friday." Sam mumbled, sighing and leaning back in his seat.

Beside him, Mikaela's eyes widened in shock, the information starting to become too much.

Spotting a dark corner which he could easily hide it, Bumblebee reversed into it, turned off his engine and locked all the doors, sending Sam and Mikaela into a further panic. "Let us out!" Mikaela cried, almost on the verge of digging into the upholstery to get the unlocking mechanism.

"_**No can do, bub**__,"_ Wolverine's voice sounded from the radio, **"...**_**And even if I could, I wouldn't!**__"_ only to be replaced by a high pitched feminine voice.

Hayley started to giggle in the back seat, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. Sam stared at her worriedly, wondering if the situation had finally made her snap. "Sorry," she whispered, "I just got an image of Wolverine talking then getting hit in the crown jewels and then speaking soprano." She broke off into giggles again, earning a shake of the head and grin from her brother, while Sam and Mikaela stared at each other.

Blue lights flashed around the inside of Bumblebee, causing the occupants to freeze and hold their breath.

Barricade passed by their little hide-away, none-the-wiser to where they were.

Music started playing loudly in the backseat of the car and everyone whirled around to see Hayley pull out a strange device. Sam's eyes widened, the little boy inside of him pushing to the forefront of his mind. "Is that an iPhone prototype?" he almost squealed, eagerly drinking in the smooth plastic and chrome design.

Ignoring the new fan-boy version of Sam, Hayley answered her phone, putting it on loud-speaker so that everyone could hear. "_I take it that everyone is in relative whole pieces._" A voice drifted over the speakers, obviously female in origin.

"As good as can be, Charlie." Hayley smiled, rubbing at her wrist and frowning.

Sam leaned over in his seat and stared at the picture on the flat screen of the phone. The picture revealed was that of a young woman, seeming to be in her early twenties with the same chocolate eyes as both Hayley and Markus. Instead of having sandy blonde hair like the siblings, her tresses were a rich dark chocolate in colour, falling in layers around her face and ending three inches or so passed her shoulders. Freckles dusted her face lightly, while a small, brown mole rested just underneath her left eye. The caller I.D. said that the woman was Charlotte.

It was most definitely Miss Avery, his substitute history teacher and new neighbour.

"_Good. Now, Bumblebee,"_ the Camero seemed to shudder, the radio flicking through the stations again.

"_**Again, with the knowing! Sheesh!**_"

A giggle rang across the line followed by the purr of a powerful engine. "_I can understand how frustrating this might all seem to be, Bumblebee, but you have to believe us. Trust is really important and I need you to listen carefully. I trust that my brother and sister have already mention that your fight with Barricade is a catalyst, correct?"_

"_**Yes, ma'am!**_"

"_Good, I need you to keep everyone safe until Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide make planet fall. That is your mission and I would like you to carry it out. I don't have time right now to explain myself, but I'm going to distract Barricade while you make an escape."_

Markus and Hayley both shifted in their seats, the realisation that their sister was going through with her crazy plan hitting them hard. "You better make it back in one piece or so help me, Charlie," Hayley hissed, anger evident in her posture, except for her eyes that glittered with worry. Over the open line, all four humans and one robot heard the car engine revving louder.

"_**That's all folks!"**_ Bumblebee asked, sensing the sudden tension building in the car between all the siblings in the car and over the phone.

"_I'm not sure when Optimus and the other Autobots will make planet-fall, but if our distraction is good enough, then it should buy you guys a good couple of hours."_

Mikaela turned to Sam, questions in her eyes. 'Autobots?' she mouthed to him, only to see him shrug; the universal sign for 'I don't know'.

"_**And how do ya plan on all this comin' together little miss?"**_ Bumblebee asked, not liking the worried looks on the siblings faces.

"_Don't you worry about me, Bumblebee. I've got a guardian angel on my side."_

Markus and Hayley snorted at almost the exact same time. "Yeah right! If he's an angel, I'm Jabba-the-Hut." Markus muttered sarcastically into the phone. He glared out the window and into the darkness of the suddenness of the night, only realising with half a mind that it was only a little past five-thirty.

"Just," Hayley whispered worriedly, "Just be careful, please?" she asked, biting her lip softly.

"_I will, Hayley. You be safe as well. Now I gotta go." _There was the dial tone that indicated the other phone had hung up. Hayley fiddled around with the phone before slipping it back into her pocket.

Markus opened his mouth to say something when the squealing of tires brought everyone's attention to the front of the road.

Barricade had just made another sweep passed them and was just turning the corner when a bright green Lamborghini Murcielago (or at least, that's what it looked like to Sam) sped by in a blur and virtually slammed into Barricade's side.

The sound of crunching metal tore through the air as both cars spun around, the police cruiser smashing into a concrete wall while the Lamborghini looked the better off of the two, although not without its own battle wounds. The front passenger side door was smashed in, the windshield cracked and holding together just barely.

Everyone in the car held their breath as both vehicles seemed to freeze for a split second, before the Lamborghini revved its engine and sped off.

Barricade seemed to shake himself off, before growling and cursing in a series of clicks, speeding after the green car like a bat out of hell.

Squealing tires echoed for several minutes on the wind, before Sam and Mikaela whirled around to face Hayley and Markus, anger darkening their eyes. "Will someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on around here!" Sam yelled, rocking forwards suddenly when Bumblebee turned on his engine and sped out of his hiding spot.

Without missing a beat, Hayley raised an eyebrow, a frown coming to her face. "You wouldn't believe us even if we tried."

Mikaela copied her actions, although her glower was darker and darted between the two siblings. "Then make us." She said with an air of finality, almost daring Markus or Hayley to disagree with her.

Looking at one another, they shrugged. "Alright, but don't blame us when you get a migraine from trying to keep up." Markus said with a grin and proceeded to rub his hands together.

"Well, you see, a long, _long_ time ago..."

**TBC...**

**A/N**: I would really appreciate some reviews to let me know how things are going. Things are confusing right now, I know, but next few chapters will clear up a few things. Like why Markus and Hayley didn't wait for Bumblebee's call. Oh, and by the way, did anyone else notice how the police detective interviewing Sam looked like Ben Stiller in _Dodgeball_, but without the legwarmers and blonde highlights?


	4. Chapter 3: Blowout

_**Second Chances**_

_**Chapter 3: Blowout**_

Allowing the window to wind back up, Charlie exhaled through her nose and shut her eyes, trying to better focus and let the situation sink in. When she opened them several seconds later, they were racing down one of the back roads that were flanked on either side by the dark shadows of trees; completely cut off from any help that they might have needed. Glancing down at the dashboard, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the fact that they were speeding far above the recommended speed limit.

"Now what?" a metallic voice asked from the speakers surrounding her.

Charlie couldn't help the irritated sigh that escaped her throat. "Weren't you listening when I explained it all to Markus, Rhode?" she asked, leaning back in the comfortable leather of the front passenger seat. She resisted the urge to start rubbing her temples.

There was a lot riding on this plan. The very fact that they had gone ahead and ruined Bumblebee's fight with Barricade had most definitely changed the events of the future (or, at least, that's what Markus had vehemently believed). If Bumblebee had never taken on Barricade in a fight while he had been trying to protect both Sam and Mikaela, then Frenzy would never have attacked the two in the end.

The way that all three of them saw things, it was Frenzy who led the Decepticons into freeing Megatron, and then inevitably getting the Cube destroyed.

By provoking Barricade and Frenzy away from Bumblebee – and therefore, Sam and Mikaela – they had just averted the catalyst that was Frenzy's new miniature transformation into Mikaela's phone (Markus had once asked why not to just leave Mikaela's handbag where it had been dropped after the fight between Bumblebee and Barricade. Needless to say Hayley showed him that day that a woman's handbag and purse contain everything that they would need to survive).

But what did it mean for them now? Charlie thought. Just because Barricade was chasing after them now as if the very Hounds from Hell were nipping at his wheels, rather than be fighting Bumblebee at this very point in time, did that mean that the hard part was over? They had averted the catalyst, true, but it couldn't have been that easy.

Closing her eyes again, she fell to the temptation of rubbing her temples in frustration.

This entire ordeal wasn't over, not by a long shot, and she knew it.

_He_ had specifically warned them all that things were not the way that they seemed to be.

Now that Charlie really thought about it - since they had changed events - what was to stop a new catalyst from appearing? Barricade was hot on their tail, along with Frenzy, while Bumblebee was safe with Sam, Mikaela, Markus and Hayley. Charlie wracked her brain, thinking of new variables to add into the elaborate equation.

The only thing that Charlie could think of was that if Frenzy found Megatron, it was all over for them.

Shaking her head slightly, Charlie watched the scenery slowly start to change to a deserted highway, trying to clear her overwhelmed mind. They had left Tranquillity some time ago, and glancing at her watch, they had another hour or so 'til the Autobots would arrive on the planet.

For the time being, she and Rhode needed to keep Barricade and Frenzy occupied until Optimus and the others made planet-fall.

Glancing into the rearview mirror, Charlie smirked slightly when she could make out Frenzy jumping around inside of Barricade, both Decepticons out for her blood and Rhode's energon. She watched as the minicon waved his metallic arms about threateningly, and suddenly she saw the action that Frenzy was giving her. Both hands were curled into balls, with the middle finger pointing at her in salute.

Jaw dropping, Charlie whirled around in her seat, staring incredulously at the minicon before turning back around and laughing almost hysterically. _If only Markus and Hayley could see that_, she thought in amusement, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, _it's not every day a psychopathic minicon gives you the one-finger salute_.

Noticing how far from civilisation they were going from, Charlie sighed and sat a little bit more higher in her seat. "We need to get back to Tranquillity, Rhode."

The radio switched on again, blue buttons blazing to life. "And how do you suggest we do that?" an amused voice answered her, slightly metallic in origin, yet feminine at the same time. "If we wanna get back in time, then we need to go the same way we came, and I seriously doubt that Barricade will fall for the 'Look-a-distraction!' trick."

Charlie blinked, a smile spreading on her face at the mental image. "Who knows, it worked for you." She giggled, trying to shake the image of Barricade looking frantically over his shoulder while they snuck away out from her head.

The car seemed to huff at her, shuddering slightly in indignation. "Har-har, very funny, Charlie. Do you have a better idea?" just as the words escaped from the radio, the transforming car jolted forwards. Charlie gave a small 'oof!' of surprise, knocking her head against the window as the car was rammed from behind again.

Turning in her seat, Charlie felt her eyes widen and the blood to drain from her face. It was obvious that Barricade was losing his patients, especially when Frenzy was dancing on the roof of the larger Decepticon and wielding some kind of tether with a sharp hook attached to the end. "That line might work on Frenzy, but on Barricade it's a different story." She watched at the minicon started swinging the tether before launching it at them.

The hook sailed through the air, aimed straight at the rear spoiler of the car, and would have caught onto the thing, if it hadn't been for some very impressive driving skills.

"Hold on!" Rhode yelled out, and Charlie just had enough time to grip the seatbelt tighter around herself and stared as the metal hook descended above the spoiler. Just as the hook was about to touch the carbon fibre, Rhode slammed on the breaks and swerved hard to the left, making a tight u-turn on the two-laned highway and speeding past Barricade.

Wide-eyed, Charlie watched as the Decepticon skidded wildly behind them and seemed to swing around on the spot before chasing after them once again. She could see the minicon clinging onto Barricade desperately in the high speeds in which they were going, and sighing in frustration when Frenzy continued to stick to the larger 'con like a barnacle.

At least if the pest would have fallen off, they wouldn't be having too much problems.

* * *

Hayley couldn't help but stare dumbly at Mikaela. Beside her, Markus was laughing like a maniac while Sam just stared at the two of them like they were lunatics. Which wouldn't have surprised her if they were, lunatics that is, because some of the things that she and her siblings had been privy to would have made anyone go slightly batty. Or in their case, loony.

"I don't know whether to be insulted, or feel guilty." The older girl finally said, moving closer to the grimy wall of the tunnel and watching the cars drive by in a blur.

Markus sighed, standing up straight and wiping a tear from his eyes. "He'll be back, don't worry."

Sam stood beside Hayley, torn between anger, confusion and despair.

All four of them stood on the pedestrian walkway of the underground tunnel, chocking on smog and fumes after Mikaela had insulted his car for looking like trash. Granted, Sam had been thinking the same thing she had, but Mikaela had beaten him to the punch by saying it first.

Now he stood, angry that – once again – he had lost his car, and privy to the fact that, yes, aliens did in fact exist. In his case, twenty-foot tall robotic organisms… and no, they weren't from Japanese origins.

Running a hand through his hair, Sam turned to stare at the siblings, so many questions spinning around in his head. He had listened to the story that Markus had told them, Hayley putting in her two cents, and could honestly not wrap his mind around it completely.

Giant, robotic organisms? A war that had been fought between the two factions for longer than the human population had been walking around on the earth? It was simply too much to take in all at once… And they apparently needed his help.

At least according to Markus.

Sam had only met Markus Avery twice before: the day that he and his sisters had moved in, and then once more a few days before he had gone to get his new car. The older boy had been cool and easy going the two times they had met, talking about the usual things that teen boys talked about while Sam had been dragged over by his mother to introduce themselves. He would never have guessed that Markus would be hiding something this big. Then again, he never would have guessed that his car would have the ability to transform in to a robot.

From out of space.

"You alright there, buddy?"

Jumping, Sam turned to look at the source of the voice, his eyes landing on the younger Avery sibling in front of him. He studied her, taking in her tomboy attire and shrugging his shoulders. "Trying to process everything, I guess." He answered, leaning back against the grimy wall and sliding down, not caring for the fact that his tee-shirt was getting dirtier than it already was.

Hayley gave a snort before joining him, squatting next to him, her face turned to the passing traffic. "Tell me about it," she replied, closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. She sighed and opened her eyes, her sight flickering to back and forth, the lights reflecting off of the whites of her eyes. "Try waking up one day and finding out this universe is real."

His gaze snapped to hers, his thoughts coming to a dead halt. "Universe?" he asked, watching as the blood drained from Hayley's face.

It was now Hayley's turn to run a hand through her own hair, fingers getting tangled in the snarls at the loose end of her ponytail. "Just forget I said that," she hissed, turning back to face him, her eyes flashing as she thought quickly.

Jumping to his feet, Sam glared down at her, his frustration boiling to the surface. "No!" he shouted, his voice getting swallowed up by the sound of the busy traffic, "I won't forget it because it's just another thing to add to the list of growing things that I don't know about and want answers to!" he watched as she slowly stood up, his anger still boiling, "And I want a straight answer!"

A hand landed on his shoulder and Sam turned his head and looked at Markus, the words dying in his mouth when he saw the dark, haunted look in the older teens eyes. "I promise you that we will tell you everything that is going on, but you need to be patient," Markus said flatly, taking his hand away.

They all stood in silence, Mikaela standing slightly to the side and glancing between the three in front of her with absolutely no clue as to what was going on. A loud honk made her jerk back, and she turned her head, her eyes growing wide when a yellow camero with black racing stripes pulled up to the curb and the doors opened of their own accord. The car looked like it had literally just rolled off of the show room floor.

She stared at it for several seconds before the car flashed its headlights at her, and a grin came to her face. "Uh, guys," she called behind her, "I think our ride came back."

Behind her Sam looked up and swallowed in awe, walking hesitantly forwards and sliding in to the car, his hands running reverently over the new leather upholstery. "Whoa," was the only thing that he could breathe and settled down into the seat.

The second that everyone got into the car, it shot off, weaving through traffic at breakneck speeds. Sam leant back in his seat, watching as the wheel moved by itself and the stick shift changed according to the conditions. It was eerie, he supposed, but after being told about the possibilities about extra-terrestrial robots that could change their shapes, he was starting to come around.

"I think that it's almost time for the others to make planet-fall, what do you think, Bumblebee?" Hayley asked from the back, leaning forwards to poke her head between the driver and passenger seats.

The radio flickered on to life, the dial turning on its own to find an appropriate answer to Hayley's question. "_That's right Jimmy," _came the simple response before the radio fell silent once more.

For several minutes it was quiet in the car, each teen lost in their own thoughts before they were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Hayley mumbled something under her breath before taking her phone out and frowning, looking at the picture displayed on the screen. "What does Rhode want?" she asked, looking to her brother who simply shrugged.

Curious, Sam and Mikaela turned in their seats and looked at the picture, noting that instead of a person appearing on the screen, it was a screen shot of a green car – more specifically the same green Mucielago Lamborghini that had slammed into the police cruiser that had attacked them earlier.

Hayley fiddled with the phone before answering it, turning it onto loud speaker so that everyone could hear the conversation. "Rhode-" she started, only to almost drop the phone when an ear-splitting screech echoed out from the speakers. Everyone groaned and covered their ears, and even the car swerved suddenly before straightening out again.

"_Could use a little help here!" _a feminine voice yelled out, her accent slightly Scottish.

"What the hell is going on?!" Markus said, his eyes wide with alarm.

"_Barricade and Frenzy!" _came the same voice again, followed quickly by what sounded like metal slamming metal and glass shattering. "_We've tried to keep them occupied for as long as we could, but it seems that we pissed them off too much."_

Hayley and Markus shared a worried look, the younger sibling biting her bottom lip. "Where's Charlie?" she asked hesitantly, dreading the answer.

"_Trying to pry Frenzy off of my fender."_

The car suddenly slammed on its breaks and all of the teens were thrown forwards, the phone flying out of Hayley's hands. "_An… Other… Cyber-" _came a faint, wheezy voice from the radio, and Sam knew that it wasn't from any song or radio station.

"Bumblebee," Hayley suddenly snapped, scrambling to find her dropped phone, "Don't talk! You know how it strains your voice box."

The car around them gave a small shudder before taking off again, lucky that the traffic around them was now none existent.

Sam took a look out of his window, noticing that there were on the outskirts of Tranquillity, driving along one of the lesser used roads that lead out to the farmlands surrounding the town. He peered up at the sky and blinked, spotting four huge balls of white fire seemingly heading straight towards them. "Uh, guys," he murmured, watching as they came closer by the second.

"_We could use some back up here!"_ came Charlie's voice on the other end of the line this time. Hayley gave a shout of triumph as she found her phone and held it up, the smile falling from her face when she realised what exactly it was that Charlie had said.

"Guys," Sam continued, dread filling his veins when the comets came closer still. He watched as they seemed to break off, one by one swerving off and in to different directions. Then only one remained…

And it was heading straight for them.

"We're still waiting for the others to land, Charlie," Markus spoke, a hand scratching his head, "Can you hold out for a little bit longer?"

"_Sure thing, Markus,"_ came Charlie's sarcastic reply, "_I'll just ask Frenzy to take a little break and we can have a little chat, shall we? No! We can't hold on for a bit longer because the little freak is SAWING HIS WAY INSIDE!"_

"_**GUYS!**_" Sam yelled suddenly, just as the comet passed them by overhead, the roar and crackling drowning out anything else that might have been said.

The car around them slammed on its break and all the doors swung open, prompting everyone to clamber out. Sam, Mikaela, Markus and Hayley turned around, following the fiery trail of the comet and ran towards it. In the darkness, they stumbled up a slight hill stopped, watching as a tall, silver figure emerged from the wreckage of the comet's landing sight.

A smile blossomed on Hayley and Markus face at almost the exact same moment that the silver alien turned and faced them, awe shining clearly in their eyes. "Don't worry about anything, Charlie," Hayley said with a grin, "The cavalry have arrived."

* * *

**AN**: I would like to thank everyone who has put this story on their favourites list, or the watch list. I'm putting this chapter up tonight (un-betaed might I add) because I'm working and travelling in the next few days... So unfortunately, I won't be able to update for the next week or so. Please review as well, my writing style has changed in recent times, so I would like to know if that is a good or a bad thing.

And another thing...

From here on out, this fic will loosely follow the plot of TF 1. There will be some elements from the first movie (such as Bumblebee peeing on Simmons, and Ratchet pointing out Sam's obvious sexual attraction to Mikaela), but it will mostly be different.

Until next time, let me know what you think, and who knows, I might even be able to post in the next couple of days?


End file.
